


I knew I loved you

by Secretfurrydragon



Series: Base on songs [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Dean fighting for his life, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Language, Fluff, Grief, Lost - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, NSFW, Sadness, Smut, explicit sex scene, happiness, male recieving, man on man sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: This is the story of Dean he wished for his Mum back but it never happened. So he changed his wish when he was thirteen and wished for someone to love him like his Mum did. As Dean got older he forgot the wish and all about love. Until one fateful day when he was in a car accident and hears an Angel. Is it really an Angel or his mind playing tricks on him from his head injury. Or is he about to find the love of his life?





	I knew I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Tumblr with a prompt which is in black. It's Savage Gardens - I knew I loved you. This is my very first Destiel story on Tumblr. I wanted Dean to have a happy ending. 
> 
> Please check all the warnings before reading this story incase it may trigger you. You are important not my story. So please take care of yourself first.
> 
> Beta by @one-more-spn-fan-girl on Tumblr. 
> 
> I do not own the copyrights to Savage Garden - I knew I loved you they belong to Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones.
> 
> All comments are appreciated.

Dean is a grown ass man. Yes, he did believe in love this is his story.

When Dean was younger he lost his Mum in a fire. She was killed as the fire consumed her as Dean, his brother Sam and Dad John just made it out as the whole house was in flames. He was sad and as a six-year-old always wished for his Mum to return. His heart broke that day and every day after.

He would go outside and look at the stars in the sky and he would make a wish. He would wish for his Mum to come home. He did this for six years he would go out and make the wish. He was never rewarded as she never returned.

Each time his heart broke just a little more, so on his thirteenth birthday his wished changed. He wished for his Mum to be happy in Heaven as he asked for someone to love him like his Mum did.

When he asked his mind was flooded with imagines how he wanted this person to look. He saw dark hair, amazing smile and incredible blue eyes he has ever seen. He was shocked how clear his mine saw this person.

He said, to the sky a simple "Please". As he walked away and he kept the picture in his mind.

So, Dean grew and still there was no one in his life to love him except his brother. They had lost their father a few years before due to drink driving he was killed instantly.

Dean was giving up on love and the idea of it. So, he continued life like normal. He went to work as a firefighter and as time moved forward he had forgot about his wish.

Dean loved his job as a fireman and the people he saved and the people he worked with were his family. He formed strong bonds with them but it wasn't the same as having someone at home to love and comfort you.

One-day Dean was driving his beloved Impala he got from his Dad on his sixteenth birthday. He was driving through a green light, then from out of nowhere a truck slammed into the side of his car. He hit his head as the side window shattered and cut his face and hands as he tried to shield himself. His car was dragged 500 feet down the road before it came to a stop. He looked around for help and couldn’t see anyone.

 Then he heard a voice, it was deep and gravelly, he thought it sounded kind of sexy as the voice sounded like an Angel

 The voice said, "Don't move."

 He said, "Where are you?"

 The sun was glaring in through the broken window so the person was in a shadow.

 "I'm right here, can you tell me your name?" The stranger said.

 "Um, Dean, Dean Winchester."

 "Hello Dean, is there any pain?" He asked.

 "My head hurts, my stomach. I think my leg is broken." He said as he winced in pain.

 "Ok, Dean's let's feel." He said.

 He touched Dean's stomach as he shouted out in pain. He noticed Dean was drifting and said, "Dean stay awake for me? Can you do that?" The Stranger said.

 "I'm so tired, need to sleep." He said.

 Then they heard the sirens of the fire trucks and an ambulance as they arrived at the scene.

 Benny came running over to the car.

 “Dean bruh, you ok?” In his southern drawl as someone passed Benny a neck brace and he put it on Dean in case of spinal injuries. As Dean moaned in pain.

 Benny said, "We will have you out in a minute. Just hang on Dean."

 Dean whimpered and mumbled, "Where's the Angel?"

 Benny said, "What Angel?.........Dean."

 Then he slipped into unconsciousness.  Benny started shouting orders at his squad. As Dean was one of his squad and family.

"Get the Jaws...now Ash, it's Dean!" He shouted above the sirens and noise.

Ash came back with the Jaws as Benny popped open the bent door of Dean's Impala. Benny knew Dean was going to be pissed as hell when he finds out about his Baby.

Benny, Ash, Gabriel and Garth pulled Dean from his wrecked Impala onto a waiting stretcher. He his heart had stopped beating so they had to do CPR on him.

As Benny keep saying, "come bruh, you got this. Don't you die on me you hear?"

Benny pounded his chest while the paramedics put an oxygen mask over his face to give him air. Benny knew Dean was going to need to have his heart shocked to get it to beat. So, they pressed the paddles to his chest and yelled clear as they jerked Dean's body. They had attached a drip as they continue to shock Dean's heart. They were on the third shock when they pumped Dean full of adrenaline to help start his heart. Dean heart finally started to beat as they rushed him to the hospital.

He was rushed into surgery as they fixed a collapsed lung, and major intern injures where he was bleeding in his stomach. They stitched up his face and hands where the glass had cut it. They set his leg but the biggest worry was Dean’s head injury so they keep him in an induced coma until the swelling went down.

Dean’s in a serious but stable condition in ICU he was hooked up to different machines one was breathing for him as the drips gave him fluids. Hell, his squad waited in the waiting room until they knew he was out of danger. Benny had called Sam to tell him what happen to Dean and was at the hospital twenty minutes later.

Sam sat by his brother’s bed as he talked to Dean.

“Come on man, you have to be alright, you've all I have left.”

Dean's swelling on the brain went down, so they took him off the medication keeping him in and induced coma. Dean came to a few hours later as he opened his eyes. The doctor checked his pupils and his ability to focus. He told Dean he would have a headache for a few days but it should clear up.

Dean looked around the room as he saw Sam and Benny sitting next to his bed.

He tried to say something but his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt because of the breathing tube.

Sam grabbed some water for Dean as he sipped it. Dean smiled his thanks as he asked, “What happened?”

Benny said, “You don't remember bruh?”

Dean said, “My Baby, oh my God, is she?”

Sam said, “She's wrecked Dean but Benny and the guys are getting her fixed.” 

He looked sad as he knew his Baby was going to take a lot to get her back to her beautiful self again.

 Dean said, “I remember the truck came out of nowhere. He hit me and my Baby. But I remember an Angel talking to me. Benny did you see anyone?”

 “No bruh, no one was there except us and the driver trapped in his truck.” He replied.

 “Maybe you dreamt the Angel Dean, you did hit your head?” Sam said.

 “Shut up, Bitch.”

 “Jerk” came the instant reply from Sam.

 “I could have sworn the Angel was real. It touched my stomach and told me to stay awake.” Dean said.

Benny said, “Sorry bruh.”

“Nah, it's ok really.” But he clearly remembers someone being there.

Dean stayed in hospital for a week and then he was released. Sam stayed with Dean for two weeks, until Dean couldn't stand anymore fussing over him. So, he told Sam he loved but he was driving him crazy.

Dean said, “Sammy please stop fussing, you're driving me crazy. I'm alright.”

Sam said, “Ok, Ok.” Holding up his hands in surrender, “Call me if you need anything, Jerk.”

Dean smiled and said, “Ok, Bitch.”

Sam left him to it and Dean was moving around a lot better on his crutches. Benny and the squad visited all the time when they were not on shift so Dean was never alone. When he was he would seat on the lounge and just think of the voice that spoke to him at the accident. It had been two weeks and he was starting to believe he was dreaming it. He would try to see a face but each time he tried he couldn't see it. But his rough and gravelly voice fuck it was sexy. He fell asleep with the voice in his mind.

There was a knock on his front door as his sleep fog brain registered the knock and he could hear a song playing from somewhere. He didn't remember putting on the radio as he listened. The voice singing was singing: I knew I loved you before I met you,

I think I dreamed you into life,

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I have been waiting all my life.

Then he heard the knock again as he shouts out, “Ok hold on a minute.” As he moved his legs from the lounge and gets up, as he puts the crutches under his arms and hobbles towards the door.

He opens the door and standing there was an incredible sexy looking man. He had dark hair and incredible ocean blue eyes he has ever seen. As he looked into them he saw his future it was only for a second as it took his breath away.

He didn't know the man but he looked familiar and then he flashed Dean a smile it was the hottest thing Dean has ever seen.

The voice said, “Hello Dean!”

Dean looked dumbfounded it was the voice in his dreams as he said, “What, how, when,” stumbling over his words not believing he was really there.

The man laughed and said, “May I come in and explain?”

All Dean could do was nod his head vigorously until he felt his neck crack with all the shaking.

Dean moved out of the way to let the man in. As the man entered he looked around the apartment. It was clean and tidy as Sam cleaned before he left. The man motioned towards the lounge when Dean said, “please sit.”

He sat as Dean sat next to him as he could still hear the song playing from somewhere.

The song must have been started from the beginning as he heard:

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant

And there it goes,

I think I found my best friend

I know that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe.

Dean said, “Can you hear the song?”

He smiled and said, “Yes I can maybe a neighbour is playing it?”

Dean thought as his nearest neighbour was a floor above but they don't play music as like him he works shift work.

He said, “Possibly. So, can I ask you something?” As he looks at the hot guy sitting on his lounge.

He said, “Sure anything?”

Dean smiled and said, “What’s your name?”

He laughed a deep throaty laugh and said, “Castiel, Castiel Novak.”

Dean smiled and said, “Finally a name to the incredibly sexy voice. Oh, fuck did I say that out loud?” As he blushes a deep red from his chest to his cheeks.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh so hard he had tears streaming down his face as Dean laugh with him. When Castiel finally got control of his laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He said, “You think my voice is sexy?”

Dean blushed again as he raised an eyebrow. He said, “Not only your voice Cas” as he looked over Cas’s body and then he made Cas blush.

Castiel said, “No one has ever called me Cas before, I like it.” As he looked Dean over appreciatively and smiled.

Dean said, “Cas do I know you from somewhere?”

Cas said, “We did meet at the accident?”

“No, somewhere else?” As Dean tried to get his brain to focus on where.

“No, I don't think so, why?”

“You just seem familiar like I have met you before?”

“I get that a lot I have a familiar face I guess.”

That wasn't it he will work it out as he remembered what he saw when he looked into his eyes. He wondered if Cas saw it to but he wasn't going to ask not yet?

Cas said, “Sorry I didn't stay at your accident. I was how do you say, was afraid to be seen?”

“Why Cas? What’s wrong you an Angel or something?”

Cas just looked at Dean with surprise and astonishment as he couldn't tell Dean the truth about who he really is and why he was sent there. Dean wouldn't believe him anyway he would think him crazy. So, he will lie for now, but he knew he would have to tell the truth eventually.

He laughed and said, “No I'm not an Angel Dean just a man.”

Dean sighed as he really thought he was an Angel sent from heaven.

Cas said changing the subject so he didn't have to explain why he left him. “So how are your injuries Dean are they healing?”

“Yeah but not quick enough I want to go back to work. I'm going stir crazy sitting here all day resting.”

He smiled as he said, “Yes I would be stir crazy too. But you need to rest to heal Dean.”

He knows all this Sam and Benny has told him a hundred times but when Cas said, “It sounded sincere, like he was worried for Dean welfare.”

Dean said, “Yeah I know but it's hard.”

 Dean and Cas can still hear the song playing from somewhere as the verse sung this time was: There's no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of completion

And in your eyes, I see

The missing pieces I'm searching for

I think I’ve found my way home

I knew that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe.

Dean looked above him wishing the song would finish already. Whoever is playing it is playing it over and over. He didn't know how to make it stop?

Cas looked to as he said, “I can go ask them to stop playing it if it's bothering you Dean?”

He said, “Nah it's alright it will stop soon?”

Dean and Cas could hear the next verse play: A thousand Angels dance around you

I am complete now that I’ve found you

 I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life.

 

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life.

I knew I loved you before I met you and oh,oh, oh until the song finishes.

Dean smiled as the song died out. Only to be replaced with frustration as it started again.

“Oh, come on really!”

Cas said, “I will go up and tell them to turn it down.”

“You will do that for me Cas?”

Cas smiled and said, “Sure Dean.” As he gets up and moves towards the door. “I'll be back in a minute.” As he leaves the apartment and he is out the door the music stops.

Dean shouts out to Cas but Cas didn't hear him.

Cas returns and said, “No one’s home and no music playing Dean.” As Cas walks back into his apartment and the song starts again.

Dean is just about to go up there and yell at them himself.

As Cas touches Dean to calm him down and they are both flooded with memories of their life together. Their past, present and future. Cas saw Dean’s loneliness, how lost and empty he feels. Dean saw Cas’s life him being socially awkward, alone, lost and empty. Dean looked at Cas with complete and utter understanding now. As he finally hears the song, it's telling him about him and Cas.

He looked, “It’s you Cas?”

Cas said, “Yes Dean always was.”

Dean moved more towards Cas and kisses him. Their lips moving across each other's mouth their tongues exploring and fighting for dominance as they finally found one another.

They bodies moved instinctively together. Dean had dropped his crutches as his hand when to caress Cas cheek with his thumb. His other hand was in the small of his back rubbing gently.

Cas’s hands were around Dean's neck as he pulled Dean as closer as he could and deepened the kiss.

Dean was lost in the kiss as he had to pull away for some air as he was getting light headed.

He looked into Cas’s eyes and he knew, no sorry he saw the love in the them for him. It was always there he just never noticed it until now.

The song had stopped playing as they kissed. It was quiet as Dean and Cas were breathless and panting for air.

Cas said, “I'm sorry Dean I should have told you?”

Dean said, “What that I dreamed you into life?”

Cas smiled “Yes that, but I should have told you I was sent here to love you.”

“But how Cas no one knew I wished for you?” Then he thought the only person would have known would have been his Mum as he prayed to her the same night.

Cas saw the light go on in Dean's mind as he remembers. A single tear slipped down his face as he choked out.

“It was my Mum who send you to me?”

Cas smiled a soft smile and said, “Yes Dean she wanted you to be happy. She could feel your sadness and wanted to make it right.”

“So, what are you?”

“I am a man who's been love with you for the last 10 years Dean Winchester. Just waiting for the day, we met. I don't want to waste another second of our life together.”

As Cas kisses Dean, again as they edge towards the lounge where Cas gently sits down beckoning for Dean to come join him. Dean licked his lips and moved towards Cas’s body. Cas reached out for Dean as he sat next to him. Dean moved to remove Cas trench coat and jacket and dropped them on the floor as Cas looks at Dean waiting for him to remove his shirt and tie.

Dean slowly unbuttons Cas shirt and pulls the tie of as they too join the clothes on the floor. Dean looks at Cas chest and bends to kiss his neck as Dean licks over his pulse point and Cas makes a sinful moan come from his lips. Dean gently bites Cas neck as Cas growls

Cas pulls back and starts to undress Dean. He pulls his plaid shirt off and throws it on the floor next to his clothes. As Dean helps with his shirt but Cas has other ideas. He smiles at Dean as he rips it from his body and threw the remains on the floor.

Cas looks at Dean very muscular chest from all the work he does as a firefighter. Cas raised an eyebrow in appreciation of Dean's gorgeous body. Dean smirked as he knew what Cas was looking at. Cas kisses Dean's chest and gently kissed a nipple as he sucked and licked it. Dean was running his hands through his hair as Cas gave the other nipple the same attention as Dean whimpered with pleasure.

 Cas moved away briefly as he looks at Dean and said, “You sure Dean?”

Dean said, “Yes I'm sure Cas.”

“Do you have protection and some lube Dean.” As Cas looked at Dean.

Dean smiled and said, “In the bathroom down the hall”

Cas got up as he was straining in his jeans and needed to release his erection soon. He walked to the bathroom as Dean shouted, “in the cupboard above the sink.”

Cas opened it and found what he was looking for and returned to Dean. Dean grabbed a crutch and grabbed Cas hand and lend him to the bedroom.

Cas looked around his room had blue walls and the bed was nicely made. The window was closed to keep the warmth in.

As Dean attacked Cas as soon as they were in the bedroom. He had him pinned to the door as he kissed Cas desperately as he moved his hand to undo his zipper on his jeans. As he pulled them and Cas’s boxers with it, as Cas kicked them out of the way. Dean looked at Cas’s hard leaking member as he moved his hand on it. It was hot and pulsing as he moved in a gentle rhythm. Cas moaned and whimpered as Dean moved a bit faster.

Cas said, “Dean stop, want cum with you, want you inside me.”

 Dean kissed Cas as he unzips his jeans and releases his hard erection. As he pulls his jeans and boxers down with Cas’s help. Cas kisses down Dean’s body as he kisses behind Dean's ear as Dean whimpers into the kiss. Cas continues his torture downs Dean's body when he licked around Dean’s nipple slowly biting and Dean grabs Cas head and till it up and kiss him passionately with their tongues enjoying the taste of the other.

 God this felt so right to be here with Cas and about to make love to him for the first time. Cas moves to the other nipple laving it with his tongue and twisting between his fingers Dean is so lost in the pleasure he does realise Cas has moved and was kisses down his stomach as he reaches the top of his thighs. He knees down before Dean as he takes his leaking cock onto his mouth as he sucks and licks it.

Cas licks the underside of Dean's cock, as Dean shouts, “Fuck Cas.”

Dean grips Cas’s shoulders to holds him steady so he won't fall with his broken leg.

Dean is whimpering as Cas deep throats him to painful hardest. He taps Cas’s shoulder telling him to stop.

 “Cas better stop or I will blow my load down your throat.”

Cas pulls off Dean with a pop and a bit of spit rolls down his chin as he gets up off the floor he wipes the spit with the back of his hand and he kisses Dean. He deepens the kiss so much Dean feels Cas tongue down his throat. As Dean growls into the kiss and Cas moans as he shifts Dean towards the bed.

Dean grabs the lube and Cas lies on the bed as he puts a pillow under his thighs to give Dean easier entrance to his hole. Dean lubes up his finger as he opens Cas legs more to enter him. He pushes in slowly as not to hurt Cas.

Cas groans and said, “More Dean more.”

As Dean pushed in more and moves his finger inside Cas working to open his hole as he added another finger and started to scissor them to open him more.

“Please, Dean I need you inside me.”

Dean had three fingers in Cas moving them hitting Cas prostate as he moaned. Dean was painfully hard and knew he needed his release. He ripped opened the condom and rolled it on as he kissed Cas.

He looked at Cas with lust filled eyes and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Please Dean!” He hisses with the slight burn he felt as Dean pushed into his waiting entrance. Cas and Dean looked into each other's eyes as Dean moved slowly inside Cas. Dean had sat on the edge of the bed so he wouldn't fall as Cas sat straddling his waist.

Dean said, “Fuck Cas your tight.”

Dean pushed in until his whole length was inside him. Dean hold still until Cas had adjusted to his size.

“Dean," that word holding so much meaning to him as he wanted Dean to move. “Want you to fuck me so I can't walk for a week.”

Dean groaned as Cas looked at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

 Dean pulled out and pushed Cas forward. Dean had a tight hold on Cas’s hips to hold him steady. Dean was holding that tight he was sure to leave bruises as Dean fucked him hard. Cas held onto Dean's shoulders as leverage.  As he bit down on Dean’s neck as Dean growled and rolled his hips with Dean's thrusts. Cas grabbed his erection between them as Dean continue to hit his prostate with each push forward.

Dean was pounding Cas as they both chased their release.

“Dean I'm close harder…………. please.”

Dean snapped his hips to go harder hitting Cas prostate with each thrust as he goes faster inside Cas. Cas was pumping his cock to the same rhythm Dean was pounding his ass.

“Jesus Cas you’re going to be the death of me.”

They were both panting with sweat pouring off their bodies as Cas shouts “Dean I'm close.”

Dean said, “Cas Baby cum for me. Look at me I want to see you cum.”

Cas shouted Dean’s name as he squirted cum all over Dean's and his chest as he looked into Dean's eyes. Dean soon followed screamed his release as he orgasmed into the condom as he continues to pound Cas through both their orgasms. It was the most incredible thing he has ever experienced as Cas flopped down on the bed like a spineless jellyfish and Dean fell on top of him. He laid there for a few minutes as Cas took his weight.

Dean finally pulled out as he rolled off Cas and removed the condom and threw it in the bin near the bed.

They both were breathing heavy when Dean said, “Fuck that was awesome.”

Cas said, “It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt.”

Cas could feel the cum drying so he got up and Dean said, “Where you going?  

Thinking Cas was going to get dress and leave.

Cas said, “I'm going to get something to clean us up with. Do you have a cloth or something?”

Cas looked at this belly and at Dean's and Dean smiled and said, “In the bathroom Cas.”

Cas walked in and wet a cloth he found as he came back and wiped Dean's chest clean and then his own. Dean took the cloth and threw it on the floor by his bed.

Cas climbed back into bed as Dean pulled Cas into his body as they snuggled together.

Cas said, “Dean do you think that it's too soon to tell you I love you?”

Dean said, “Fuck no, I love you too Cas.” As he looked up giving his Mum a silent thank you and he smiled because he could see in his mind she would be too.

As they fell asleep in wrapped in each other and for the first time ever they both feel content with their lives. As the song goes “I knew I loved you before I met you.” As they finally found each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story and for the comments and kudos much appreciated.


End file.
